Zom-Blob
225px |strength = 1 |health = 5 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Monster Zombie |trait = None |ability = Zombie Evolution: This gets +1 for each Brain you got this turn. |flavor text = This is why you shouldn't drink primordial soup.}} Zom-Blob is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its Zombie Evolution ability gives it +1 for each brain the zombie hero has made on the turn it is played. Its closest plant counterpart is . Origins It is based on a glob of green slime, somewhere along the lines of Slime and Flubber. Its name is a portmanteau of "zombie" and "blob," referring to its appearance and its animation when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Monster Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Zombie Evolution:' This gets +1 for each Brain you got this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description This is why you shouldn't drink primordial soup. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * Bullseye}} Strategies With By itself, Zom-Blob is a rather lackluster zombie with a very minimal 1 but a fair amount of health, having the same stats as Jester with no active abilities. However, Zom-Blob's primary catch is its Evolution ability, which functions similarly to Magnifying Grass. This makes Zom-Blob an extremely powerful fighter which can have both high strength and health. If this gets Frenzy, it can turn deadly, easily smashing through plants to land a heavy blow on your opponent. Because of this, it is a good idea to pair this with Going Viral or Area 22, although only Rustbolt and Immorticia can pull this off under usual circumstances. Due to the amount of strength it gains being tied to the number of brains produced in a turn, Zom-Blob's Evolution ability becomes deadlier the later you go in a match. However, since your opponent will be able to get stronger cards that will be able to take down Zom-Blob easily by that point, having ways to make extra brains is highly recommended. Cryo-Brain is a reliable example, as it increases your brain supply permanently by 1 per play. However, a more rewarding strategy is to rack as many brains as you can via abilities from zombies such as Brain Vendor, Medulla Nebula, and Gentleman Zombie, as they also count towards its ability. For example, if you play Brain Vendor (+3) in Medulla Nebula (+2), then play Zom-Blob on Brain Vendor on turn 4 (+4), you will end up with a Zom-Blob with 10 strength (1+3+2+4=10), which can be extremely devastating by then. Additionally, if you have access to Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, the brains Gentleman Zombie gives you can also be taken advantage of. The only downside to this zombie, in comparison to its similar plant counterpart Magnifying Grass, is that zombie fighters are played before plants, which gives your opponent ample opportunity to block Zom-Blob with another fighter. You can get around this by carrying cards that can deal with potential interferences, such as moving, damaging, instant-kill, or bonus attack cards. If you have either Teleport or Teleportation Zombie, you can play Zom-Blob on a zombie on a lane with no plants, guaranteeing a safe hit on your opponent. Against If played by itself, Zom-Blob should be a minimal threat due to its 1 unless the opposing hero decides to boost its stats. The only real problem would be its steep health stat of 5, making it a tanky zombie to fight in the early rounds. If Evolved, however, Zom-Blob can become a much more major, potentially lethal threat, especially in the later rounds of a match or if your opponent makes extra brains through other means. In that case, it is your top priority to either destroy Zom-Blob, or prevent it from getting a clean hit on you by any means. Shamrocket is a good choice, as it costs 3 , meaning it can be played on the turn this zombie is played. However, be aware that Zom-Blob can be teleported via Teleport or Teleportation Zombie instead. If you want to deal with it using plants, you can use bonus attacks to destroy Zom-Blob before it can attack. Gallery ZomBlobNoBullseyeStat.jpg|Zom-Blob's statistics ZomBlobNewCard.jpg|Zom-Blob's card ZomBlobNewCardLocked.jpg|Zom-Blob's grayed out card Zomblob cardface.png|Zom-Blob's card image ZomBlob.png|Zom-Blob's textures Zomblob.png|HD Zom-Blob Bloboom.png|'Evolved' Zom-Blob being played Groar.png|'Evolved' Zom-Blob activating its ability Blob of awesomeness.png|'Evolved' Zom-Blob on the field Body blaster.png|'Evolved' Zom-Blob attacking Bananasaurus Rex PossessedBlob.jpg|Possessed being played on Zom-Blob BombaBlob.jpg|Banana Bomb being played on Evolved Zom-Blob EvolvedZomBlobHealthStrength.jpg|'Evolved' Zom-Blob with 12 /5 due to Pecanolith's ability FrenzyBlob.jpg|'Evolved' Zom-Blob with the Frenzy trait BonusAttackBlob.jpg|'Evolved' Zom-Blob with the Frenzy trait about to do a bonus attack Old ZomBlobStat.jpg|Zom-Blob's statistics Zom-Blob Card.jpeg|Zom-Blob's card My face.png|Zom-Blob being played Kill it with fire.png|Zom-Blob activating its ability There goes my head.png|Zom-Blob destroyed LawnmoweronOldZomBlob.jpg| being played on Zom-Blob Trivia *Despite its Bullseye trait being removed after update 1.24.6, Zom-Blob is still available in the Bullseye Card Pack. Category:Monster cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Colossal zombies